In the Bonds of Holy Damnation
by Vampire I No Drama
Summary: Tonae and BBF Shizuka are caught in a YYH investigation of a dangorous cult comencing a tariable ritual that results in Shazuka's kidnaping! Now Tonae must learn to control Hiei's painfull gift and Spiret worlds ruls to have a chance at saving Shizuka....


Together in The bonds of Holy Damnation…………

"A wrighter or……. An artist?" I asked myself aloud. Gezze I can't make up my fricking mind to dicide by own fate for crying out loud! How do they expect us to "find ourselves" to "dicide our own fate by free choice" if they put so much pressur on us to the point ware we can't think so that we blindly follow there false statistics to make the choices thay want so thay can control the econemy's downfall wail we live miserably as the sourse! Maybe I'm just overeacting FROM ALL THIS DAMN PRESSUR!!!!!!!!!!!

"sigh, You know Tonae I can already tell that I can excide you in anything and obviously everything by just loking at how you handle the simple pressur." Gloted my (gags) classmate and NEXTDOOR NEIGHBOOR Rinne. For fifteen years I had to deal with this cazey monstrosity that is the crown jewel of all humanity. Me, I'm just it's typical apoctiliptic Bomb. "Rinne I belive it's time for an update between us." I growled as I slowly turned from my desk to face her. "Being what exactly……?" she asked with her "Oh, I am soooo not impressed look." Wich by the way is completely useless in defence as I am about ready to assume the position of death. "Ya know there's ben a sighn above my head for some time now that displays what I'm thinking quite clearly." I sneard. Rinne simply raised her eyebrow. "It reads; HAS NOT GIVEN A CRAP FOR THE LAST 3 YEARS!" Mission: engage intimidation, status: sucsses………

The bell rang. FINALY, I couldn't stand another minuit of her. Most people think I would be a camp on The depate team, but I get tierd of arguing esspesally if it's someone I hate dealing with anyways. I made my way to the courtyard when I was caught by the assistant princable. "Ms. Ryuu, you forgot your Honer roll certificate!" she hollewrd after me. "Keep it my ma 'll pick it up for me." Showted back weakly. I was getting tired. "There you are, BFF!" my BFF yelped as she poped in front of me.

Shizuka welcomed me to my evening of freedom with a sunny smile and her usuale "strait on top, curly at the ends" strwbary blond hair. As we walked tword the construction ally, my school ribbon tickled my face reminding me of our tie. Rinne had stole my school ribbon in a desprat attempt to make me fail the exams last year with it's strict rule of "no ribbon/tie no in or out" policy. Shizuka and I were already well aquainted when she saved me from total hmilation by giving me her by replacing it with an older sibling's. From then on we were always saving eachother's butts.

We stoped by one of the new mansions be construced as nackd as the superstructer. "Wow, as soon as I get my dream carear, that's the first house I'm going to get!" Shizuka gigaled. I smiled at her wishful thinking. And then my numbness to high school dating was entirely shaterd.

He was scquating on a beam of the unfinished mansion. He was so intelegintly focused it only made him sexier. His hair was defiantly silky jet black with a few toutches of white in the spicks that held it. The skin so coldly white with his motionless expression. He was dressed in the impressive onsouble of a hunter for much darker purpuses. The katana was the greatest I had ever seen. (and that's saying something coming from a girl in a famous lie of skilled sordsmiths.) But it was all only a contribution to his Fiery crimson eyes. Even his seductive mouth that made mine quiver desperately at the sight. His movements were amazing as he had apparently found what he was looking for on a oblivious point on the street and disapeard in a flash. Thou I was so mesmerized it felt more like a maradge.

"He's gone already, snap out of it!" Grumbled Shizuka. I finaly did befor I passed out from lack of oxygen. "You saw him too?"I asked in between gasps. "uh hu, the word is that he's most lickly a mersonary." She explaind as she helped me keep my obliterated balance. "Oh!" I swooned and hid my blushing face. "So that's your type?" Shizuka exclaimed observing me. I could only look down at my shaterd assumption that the reson why I found the entire town unattractive dispite my decent and inexpireanced standards; that they were all spawned from a high leage of phycopathic cults. The only way I could save it was with the fact that he was obviously not from This town, thou HE was even more so in the description of probably not even being from this world. "Aww, don't worry about it at least you know what to look for now." She consoled me. I gave her a funny look.

Later at my house, we discussed the strange boy and comparing his description to celebraties. As well as his reported aperances. Twords 10:30, we turned the T.V at the exact moment the breaking news came on. And wouldn't ya know it, It was about a fire in the exact place I saw the handsome boy. Shizuka and I gave each other a shocked look. We both rushed down with cameras and cell phons in hand. We both knew how much this was probably a realy stupid thing to do, but we were just to curious…….. for our own good.

The whole place looked like a demon's castle. As we mesmorized the event, a series of shricks, cries, howles and cursing flowed out like the first attempt at a disturbing song. So we poked our way throu to see if anyone was hurt. There we saw a red haird guy with a large green spicky wip. In front of him was a large monstrosity with long, thick nails like spears. As soon as we came into the room the Red head looked back in shock. "GET OUT!" he yelped at us. As soon as the monster heard his warning it attacked.

Immediately I thout of Shizuka and shoved her out of the way befor I made my own attempt. I could see The Red head shooting out his wip in an effort to thwor the spears wich only dispelled 3 out of the 4. It struck mein the right sholder. I was pind to the wall. I could hear Shizuka screaming my name as the red head shielded her from the monster. All I could see was the flames. All I was thinking was pain and the need to get out. Finaly I some how managed to find the strength to pull the spear out and free myself. I landed numbly on the floor as the beast's large webbed feet aproched.

The next thing I heard was his whip. As soon as I could verify there struggle throu my blured vision I made for my escape. I crawled for the other end of the room. I think I saw Shizuka there. I ignored the crashing and cries of pain from the battal behind me. Her image dissapeard as I made it to the steal pile. I turned around and struggled to get up. All the wile the fire rage more fiercely. I managed to prop myself up on the corner of what I supposed was a wall.

Then as the images viered in and out of view wail in syinc with the pain. I felt my ribbon untie. And then I knew that I must be dead.

The fangs slised right into my neck. I wasn't sure that I was screaming. I only knew that the pain had made me look strait up and and open my mouth as wide as it would go. The tears washed down my face like a raging river. It seemed as thou the fangs were more like thick needles igecting my body with molten magma. When They finaly sliped out of my burned neck, My vision became clear. It was then that I noticed a tarble shriking. As it subside I relized It was me screaming. I melted to the ground. I was set down by strange hands.

I felt his tong lap at my wound before he departed to accompany his ally in destroy the avisaery from hell. It was the extreamly hot guy room earlier. Then I drifted to sleep. Later I was awoken by Shizuka's screams. "Damn they got away……." said a classy gental voice. They were both standing over me. The room was now dark and cloudy from the extinguished fire. "What should we do with her now, esspesily after what you did?" it spoke again. The delsiously handsome boy lowerd his face to mine. His sexy voice emerged. "I have some ideas……"

I woke up to a wooden room. The air was clean and refreshing. The music sung by the birds soothed me. The soft sun light was the only thing that was able to barly destract me from the nightmares of the past. The memory of Shizuka's scream brout tears to my eyes. I scrambled to get up wile attempting to avoide the spikes of pain all over my body. The door opened to reveail a short but spry old lady. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions so just follow me." She said in a wise gravily voice. We walked down to what apeard to be her living room. A small girl with the same powerfully scarlit eyes as that mystery boy made tea. They introduced themselves as the old one being Genki and the girl being Yukina.

I dicided to start out sudle. I started with what the monstrosity was. "A 'D'-Class demon." The old woman awnserd. She then explained the whole demon/apperishion ranking as well as the exsistence of spiret world. "But what happened to shizuka?" I asked. "Hmmm? Oh the girl, well apparently in the apparent cace Kurama and Hiei were investigating she apparently met the criteria of the platoon that they were tracking." She exclaimed as I tried to keep my face composed. "The gatherd information underestimated the actual number of members and they sucsseded inthere mission by kidnapping her." She continued. She then whent on to explain who Kurama and Hiei were. "……..In fact Hiei is the one who bit you…….." she pointed in. I almost snaped. "……..Well considering the circostances I can't say I balm him……" she held me back just barly by this statement. "And those were…..?" I hissed. "He had a serious exses of demonic energy that needed to be expelled, him biting you was actually the best course of action as opposed to any other that would have destroyed you all including himself." She explaind. I calmed down to a reasonable tone then.

Genki dicided to train me for a month, then it was off to spiret world. Ther I give Hiei his "Thank You" gift, figure out what is going on with Shizuka's kidnapping and then save her…………..


End file.
